Time to Talk
by The Hunter 7
Summary: Karui goes to Naruto's apartment to say a word she's never said before "sorry" -- LEMON!


Karui feels bad for beating Naruto up for that time and decideds to make amends with him by going to his house and saying a word which she hasn't said in ages.. "sorry" such a simple word.. Yet hard to say for the young kunoichi.. She arrived outside the house of the blonde ninja, as she thought about what she was going to say.. Many thoughts wandered through her mind as she knocked on the red door.. After a couple of minutes waiting outside, tapping her right foot repeatedly on the ground then finally Naruto opens the door in his boxers and a white shirt.. Barefoot too.. He then spoke " Ka..rui? Why are you here so early?" Karui frowned immediately and replied in an angry tone " It's 2 in the afternoon, you idiot!" then he was immediately wide awake as he thought it sounded like Sakura… Then she spoke again "Anyways, can I come in"? Naruto stuttered for a second then nodded and stepped back and to the right to let her in..

She walked into a dark room. It was a mess, ramen bowls on the ground and the kitchen seemed like a dog was loose in it.. They sat on the couch and Naruto started the conversation with " So, why are you here?" then Karui replied blushing and said" Uh, well.. You see, I'm here to say sorry.. And I'll do anything to make it up for you" Naruto was surprised.. He may have not know this particular cloud ninja for a long time, but he's known her long enough to know that she wasn't the type to say sorry.. Then as his gaze drifted his eyes wandered to her chest.. Her dark gray vest was unzipped, and her nipples were like shooting out of her undershirt.. It seemed she didn't wear a wrapping under there.. While Karui's vision wondered to Naruto's boxers.. His length was kind of shooting out of his boxers..

Impressed at how large it was.. From what she sees it was about 6-9 inches long.. Unless she can see it without the boxers then she can tell.. Unknowingly blushing.. Then for a moment, they thought the same thing and did the same thing.. They leaned into each other and there lips connected… They continued for a couple of minutes, before Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, as they started the battle of the tongues.. It continued for about 5 minutes until they broke apart for a second to catch some breath and immediately kissed each other afterwards.. His hands drifted to her shoulders as he took of her gray vest.. Her arms moving through it to allow him..

Now Naruto's hands moved to her large breaths.. It was surprisingly large, it didn't seem to be large when she wears a vest.. Earning a moan from her all the while still kissing.. Naruto quickly carried her off the couch, now on her legs, but she was being lifted by Naruto.. And brought her towards a wall, pushing her up on it.. Then Naruto stopped kissing her, and pulled down her pants off down to her knees.. The young ninja kissed her inner thighs first, his eyes still wide open, looking at her tight entrance.. Her warm moist juices dripping unto the ground.. Karui's moans were so loud, the tenants of the floor were planning on complaining… Then she couldn't take it and yelled " N-A-R-U-T-O! PLEASE! PUT YOUR COCK IN ME!" smirking a bit, but he wanted to fuck her as well.. Feeling his erection… Then he started licking around her core.. It was wet as well, then started sucking her vagina..

Getting tasty juices from it and he swallowed them all.. His tongue slowly entering her pussy, her inner walls clamping down on his tongue.. As he then stopped and stood up.. Ripped her shirt off and exposed her large bosoms.. Amazing it was.. He kissed her left nipple first then started sucking on her nipple entirely, his mouth then engulfing her large breast… His left hand grasping her other breast and rotated it clockwise.. Then he stopped, he couldn't take it anymore… As Karui continued moaning, she looked down as she saw that Naruto was pulling down his boxers.. And she yelled" YES! NARUTO! FUCK ME!" then he brought it down to his ankles.. Exposing his nine inch cock.. Pulling Karui down on the ground suddenly.. On the ground, on her bare back.. Naked.. Naruto was above her, then he started kissing her.. His tongue quickly gained dominance.. As he lifted her right leg and put it on his left shoulder.. Allowing him full access to her wet pussy.. Her juices pouring out of her like a river.. Then he entered her, slowly then blank.. Her mind went blank.. She yelled his name out repeatedly.. As he started thrusting faster by the second.. Earning louder and louder moans from her.. He stopped for a second as she then noticed what he was planning, but she didn't go with the flow.. Instead, she pushed him down on the ground.. So he would be on his back.. Then she crawled toward him and when her mouth was above the head of his large length.. Her hot breath breathing on it.. Then her left hand started rubbing his ball sack while she kissed the top of his cock and then licked it.. Then started taking it in.. Faster and faster each suck.. Up and down..

Naruto started to moan from pleasure, her tongue swirling around his dick.. As he came in her mouth.. Just a little.. She swallowed it, then continued sucking it.. After sucking on it for a couple of minutes, he couldn't take it and came in her mouth fully.. Swallowing it fully.. She then took out mouth out of his dick and breathed heavily.. Then she dropped next to him.. And then Naruto came next to her and rolled her so she would be on her chest.. His hands moved to her waist as she lifted it up… His left hand petted her ass cheeks for a bit.. Then he resumed his left hand's former position and started pulling her in at high speeds.. Entering her pussy from behind once more… Rapidly.. Earning very loud moans and then they reached the top of there orgasms.. And boom.. Blank… Naruto collapsed on top of her, Karui unconscious as well.. Still inside her.. Her inner walls still clamped around his large dick..

Outside of his apartment, two people were watching… Sakura for one, who saw everything through the window.. Amazed at how good Naruto seemed to be.. Then Samui who had a jutsu which enabled her to see through walls.. Then they both said aloud " Amazing"

(Alright, my first Karui and Naruto lemon.)

R&R


End file.
